The Next Generation of Time
by RandomWordsMashedUp
Summary: The trio had split up over time. Leaving some unresolved business stuck in the past.Years have passed and it's time for their young ones to start a journey, themselves. Pokeshipping/AAML. Contains other shipping as well, such as Contest, Ikarish, and etc.
1. Chapter 1

Standing aloof at a train station, Misty ignored the world. She hated trips. She has to travel to another region – Unova – to attend a conference. Her presence was significant to the lot. She, after all, was part of the Elite four. Replacing Lorelei, she just started abruptly last year, as of the month of August. New as she is to the industry, her performance was off the charts. The Pokémon League was even harder to beat; the challengers couldn't even face the Dragon Master. They would always be jammed on the same spot, as Misty show off her daunting skills.

The bus would arrive in a matter of minutes; it would be a long trip. At the age of 35, she had only one child, which she named David. David, at present, was only 11 years old. Old enough to be Pokémon Trainer, In fact, right now as we speak, David is somewhere off in a region, discovering. Like his mom had once did. David's father, Dale, a Pokémon Researcher, also a colleague of the famous Gary Oak, was also somewhere rambling off in an another region. Quite a family, eh?

Not a minute after 3, the train had arrived. And Misty was off to Unova.

* * *

Ash Ketchum, the ever popular trainer of Kanto, and the pride of Pallet Town was enjoying a hot cup of coffee in his Kitchen, whilst, reading the morning paper. Life for him was anything but laid-back, and languid. It was always hectic and fast, not this day, though. It was Saturday; he had called his secretary earlier this morning, and told her to cancel everything, so that he could spend time with his daughter, Kate. His one and only offspring was still tucked off in bed, snoring heavily. They would go out fishing this morning, since, Kate, was rather fond of the sea and fishing itself, and they would drop a quick visit to Professor Oak – Gary Oak, that is. Since, Professor Oak, his grandpa, is retired – to let Kate choose her starter.

Ash heard a soft noise upstairs, indicating that Kate was already awake. She slowly moved her pace down the stairs, stretching when she got to the 3rd step and waddled on. "Good morning, Dad."

"Good morning, dear."

Kate marched towards her father and gave him a kiss in the cheek. "Are we going to go fishing now?" she asked, jumping up and down.

"Yes, of course, princess. But eat your breakfast first, okay?" Ash got up, went to the pan, and got a stack of pancakes from it, served it to his daughter and sat down again.

Kate immediately sat down, and devoured everything from the plate, adding extra honey now and then. Just like her father. "So, Dad, where are we going fishing?" she asked between bites.

"Hmm. I think I know just the place."

"Where?"

"It's a secret special place."

"Where?" Kate asked again.

Ash just smiled and winked at her, then went off doing something else.

Kate eyed his father skeptically and eventually gulped in down with juice and shrugged it away. It didn't take long for her to consume everything, for she took mammoth bites. She stood up and paced from the corners of the room, stopped when she stumbled across a drawer, opened it, and retrieved a box.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?"

"Oh, I'm searching for the bait I'm going to use."

"Okay."

Ash continued to read the paper, eyes glued to an article. There was a bombing in Sinnoh, the bomb went off around 4 am yesterday, another terrorist group on the loose. When her daughter exclaimed, "What's this Dad?"

Ash looked over the paper, and found out that her daughter was holding a lure. Misty's lure. The one she gave him decades ago. He held his breath briefly and let it out.

"Who is she?"

"That's my first travelling companion."

"Huh?"

"Yes, it's no fun to travel alone. I'm pretty lucky to have bumped into her."

"Will I also have a travelling companion?" Kate asked, afraid of the idea of travelling alone.

"Of course, Kate."

"Have I seen her before?"

"I think not."

"Was she nice?"

Ash chuckled at the thought of Misty being nice. "Sometimes," Ash said, smiling.

"What do you mean by sometimes?"

"Oh. Let's not play question and answer. How about we get ready and head off?"

"Fishing?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, fishing."

"Can I use this lure?" She pleaded quietly, still holding Misty's lure.

Ash thought about this for a while. He remembered how silly he was to fight Dawn over it when he was still travelling. Why not? It was his daughter after all. "Sure."

After minutes of packing, and getting ready, at last, they were finally equipped and prepared. They drove off north of Pallet, to the direction of Viridian and stopped a couple of miles away from the city. They got off the car, got their gears, and settled near the bank of the river.

The heat of the sun wasn't scorching hot, it was till 6am. The sun had barely shown. They sat accordingly to their liking, and began fishing.

It was after 30 minutes when they decided that the fish weren't biting, but still continued doing it anyway. "Dad," Kate asked, out of nowhere. "What's so special about this place, anyway?"

"Remember the girl from the lure you're using now?"

"Yes."

"This place is where I found her," Ash stopped, and chortled lightly. "I mean, where she found me."

"And why is that special, Dad?"

"Because," Ash grinned at her daughter. "This is where she got her biggest bite, yet."

Not understanding what he meant, she stared at the river for a moment, and asked, "Where is she now?"

"She's here, I think. Or she's roaming in another region."

"When's the last you you've seen her?"

"When I was 18," Ash replied blankly.

"WOW! That's a long time, daddy! Do you miss her?"

"Oh, I miss a lot of people."

Kate eyeballed his father and took a mental note to bombard him with questions later on.

And for hours, they would sit still and fish meagerly away.

* * *

Kate was finally set to venture her own destiny. Yesterday she had gone fishing with her father, which she caught a Psyduck with the use of her Father's lure, and she asked him if she could keep it, and he paused for a moment or two, looked at her straight in the eye, and said no. He told her that it was special to him. Instead, he gave her another lure, a blue shaped sphere ball. She didn't press questions, for she knew how it important it was to him. She was his 1st friend, after all. But she'll always remember that red-haired girl, winking, frozen in time. And she hoped that she would meet her soon. And, they went to Professor Oak to get her starter Pokémon. She had to choose either of the three: Charmander, Bulbausur and Squirtle. She chose Charmander, and they got along easily. Together with Charmander and Psyduck, she was all fixed and ready to go.

She woke up early this morning, took a bath, brushed her teeth and bade his father Goodbye with the promise of calling him once a week and then she was gone.

* * *

She was in the Viridian Forest when she got herself into a battle with a boy who's about a year older than her. Specializes in dragon Pokémon, he said.

"Hey, twerp, wanna battle?" the boy asked, sizing her on for size. "Well, it's obvious that I'm gonna win anyway, so why bother?"

"Oh, yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

Unconsciously both were in a fighting stance, and both were continually enjoying their little banter. A few rounds later, they broke out chuckling, and the older one put his hand on forward, in the motion of a handshake and said, "Name's David. What's yours?"

"I'm Kate." She said, thrusting her hand on his, forming a handshake.

"So, Kate what're ya doing here?" David said, breaking off the shake.

"Heading to Pewter City, gonna challenge the Gym Leader."

"On your way to the Pokémon League, huh?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I'm training to be a Pokémon Researcher. My Father is a Pokémon Researcher."

"Where are you heading?"

"Pewter City, too. I stopped by here to check on the bug types. My mom hates bugs, but they're interesting, you know?" David stopped and looked at her. "Uhmm. You wouldn't mind going together, do you?"

Kate grinned widely and nodded.

She just found her 1st travelling companion.


	2. Chapter 2

The conference room was crowded with VIPs. Around the round table huddled the Governor, League Officials, and a very few selected Gym Leaders, all wearing their starched and sharp suits in alert, all from different regions. They had been meeting in this elegant room for the last 2 days, evidently discussing on a very serious topic. There had been bombings lately, terrorist groups with their terror campaigns. Another bomb went off just this morning at 4 am. Apparently, the bombers only bombed at night, specifically at 4 am, and they make sure that no one was inside the vicinity. Oh, how thoughtful of them, Misty thought. The structure they set off to debris was a stadium in Hoenn – the Hoenn League Stadium. Which was bizarre, because a stadium in Sinnoh was also blown up to bits days ago.

It couldn't be Team Rocket, Misty decided, since the Rocket Administration was history. Jessie and James finally came to their senses and teamed up with the good side decades ago, when David was still nonexistent, and when Misty was still a Gym Leader in Cerulean. Actually, it was because of Jessie and James that Misty became a member of the Elite Four. They had turned to Brock and Misty for help, and blurted out what the Rockets was trying to do – use a radiation that would control all the Ghost, Dark, and Psychic types to manipulate their master that would make them surrender themselves before Giovanni. With much effort and help, they had managed to put a stop on the menacing Team Rocket once and for all. And the league offered her a spot when Lorelei retired, which was a year ago, they told her that they were impressed of what she did that brought justice to the victims and that they would be honored to have her as an Elite. Ash for that matter, during that sojourn of their journey, was a no go. He was nowhere to be found.

Only then years later that Misty found out that Ash had settled down on a different region. A peculiar one, a place that wasn't popular, though, it was a quaint place – Claytown in a region called Sabar. She had found out that Ash had a daughter; however, the daughter's mother was unknown. Why he left? She didn't know. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that her phone was buzzing, until Lance, the Dragon Master, told her if she was going to get that, she woke up from her daydreaming, smiled at her colleague, and excused herself briefly.

She went outside of the conference room, and answered the call. It was her son.

"Yes, David?" Misty said through the phone, worried if something had happened to her son. "Anything wrong?"

"No ma, I'm fine. I'm a big boy, you know." She could see her son grinning. "Just called to check in, where are you now?"

"Oh, silly boy. I'm at a conference in Unova. What about you?"

"I'm at a Pokemon Center, in Pewter. I'm going to to research for some stones."

"Alright then. I better get going."

"Wait. Before you go, why is the Pokemon Gym here is closed? Where's Uncle Brock?"

"I think I recalled Brock told me that he and his Family were taking on vacation for a week. Went to Disneyland or something." Misty said. "Why? You're not joining the League, are you?"

"Of course not, I'm with a friend and she's collecting badges to compete the League."

"You guys take care now."

"Gotta go, Nurse Joy is asking for my Pokémon."

* * *

David instantly gave his Pokeballs to Nurse Joy and plopped down next to Kate on a sofa. Obviously, she already gave hers to the nurse.

"Who was that?"

"My mom," David exclaimed. "Where's your mom, Kate?"

Kate looked down at the magazine she's holding, and studied it for a while and said, "I never met my mom."

David stared at her sadly, and placed a hand on her knee. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Not wanting to go on a delicate position she shook it off and changed the subject. "Why's the gym closed?"

"They're on a vacation," David said. "Hey, I know, I've already been to this town before, so I pretty much know the place, there's a really good ice cream parlor just a few blocks away. Wanna grab some?"

"Sure!"

The day was brilliant. Everyone was all peppy and arranged that day. Joggers jogged around the park, breeders picking up berries for Pokeblocks, and a few trainers were engaged in a mock battle against their friends. They ray of the sun was so intense and vivid that its ray was strong enough to pass through the curtains of the Ice Cream Parlor where Kate and David sat.

His eyes were squinting and he put a hand up, in hopes of blocking the light, he said, "Say, Kate, want to transfer tables? I mean, away from the sunlight."

"You're such a baby," Kate teased, but nodded at David anyway. She searched for a vacant table, and found none. All were taken by customers who were happily eating away. They were in groups, mostly – except for this guy. He was sitting alone on a four table person table, with a customary number on his table, waiting for his order. He was tall, tanned, spikey haired and had dark blue eyes. "Hey, what about that guy? Maybe we can ask to sit with him, huh? He seems to be sitting alone."

David hesitated for a moment, and thought, what the hell, he's perspiring badly; even the air condition seems unreal. "Alright, you go ask him." Kate glared at him. "It is your idea."

"Whatever."

Kate stood up, went to the boy, and smiled. After some time of talking, Kate sat down at the opposite side of the table, and gave David the "go signal" telling him that it's okay. David grabbed their table number and walked toward to Kate and her newly found friend. "Thanks, man. It was getting hot there," David said, while he flopped down next to Kate, leaving the boy alone at the opposite side. "I'm David by the way, and this is my friend, Kate."

"I'm Damian," he said. "I'm the son of Brock, the gym leader of this town."

David and Kate were thunderstruck. "I thought you guys were on vacation?" Kate finally asked. She studied that appearance of the lad; he was not a day older than 16.

"How'd you know?" he asked, curious. "Well, my parents and my siblings are in Disneyland and I chose to stay here, to take care of the gym."

"And why was the gym closed earlier?"

"I, uh, overslept?" Kate and David facepalmed. "Hey, I have flaws too!" he said. "Why? Which one of you is challenging me for the Boulder Badge?"

"That would be me," Kate said proudly, pumping her fists on her chest. "And I'm gonna win it!"

"By the way, we happen to know that your parents are away because my Mom is a close friend of your Dad, they used to travel together, I think. His name is Brock, right?" David said, interjecting Kate's parade of ego.

"Wait. I think I know your mom, my Dad mentioned something about an old travelling partner. Is your mom Misty, a member of the Elite Four?" Damian said. "And I think they also had another travelling partner, a boy, I think his name was Brash? Do you know him?"

David grinned. "Yes, she's the one," he said, and continued, "No, I don't recall my mom mention anyone besides Brock."

"I never knew that your mom was in the Elite, David," Kate said, astonished.

Just when David was about to reply, the lights turned off and two spotlights were on the center of the room. And two 14 year-olds took the on the public eye.

_Prepare for ice cream_

_And Make it Double._

_To serve the World vanilla ice cream_

_To unite all People with our cake supreme_

_To give you fine formed pizza crusts_

_To extend our reach to the services you trust _

_Jen_

_Joe_

_Team JJ cooks off to the speed of light_

_Eat them now in perfect delight!_

_Meowth that's right!_

After their dramatic performance, they bowed, and served bowls of ice cream to their customers. When they reached Damian's table, the trio, Jen, Joe, and a talking Meowth, Kate, Damian, and David mumbled a quick thank you and expected them to leave. But they didn't.

Meowth observed the trio rather suspiciously, and yelled, "JESSIE, JAMES COME HERE FOR A MOMENT!"

Out of nowhere, they popped out, and asked, "What is it Meowth?"

"Don't do these three look familiar to you?"

Jessie and James leaned closer to their faces and examined each one of them. "Ah-ha! The spikey one is the offspring of Brock! Though, it's quite weird that he actually has eyes, probably inherited it from his mother," Jessie explained. "Kind of surprising that Brock found a wife."

"And the girl with green eyes must be Ash's daughter," James said. "The kid got spunk, and she has that raven hair."

"And sitting right next to her, the boy with brunette hair must be Misty's son. His eyes are blue with a touch of green, the color of the sea, just like his mom. But…" Meowth trailed off. He realized that the kid didn't have the features or a tan skin, and the girl had green eyes instead of blue.

"But what, Meowth?" Both Jessie and James asked in unison.

"They never made it," Meowth said, all teary-eyed, looking from Kate to David.

"What do you mean?" Jessie and James inquired, and then they looked at Kate and David, who at the moment were terribly confused. After realizing what Meowth had meant, they got all teary-eyed and mumbled, "I thought for sure they would end up together…"

"But…they were our twerps. They were such a perfect couple," Meowth muttered.

While the trio was having their sentimental moment, the groups of teenagers were utterly confused. "What's wrong with you three?" Damian asked.

"N-Nothing…" they said, in between sniffles. "You guys order whatever you want, it's on the house." And with that, the trio left with anime tears running – leaving the kids as confused as they were before.

Jessie, James and Meowth were so sure that the two would end up together. When they saw David and Kate they right away knew whose kid was who. The only problem was they weren't the offspring of their two little twerps – at least, Misty and Ash weren't both their parents. They had other features that made their theory turn into a fact. And they were saddened of the thought. Sure, Ash had travelled with a number of girls before, but they weren't Misty, and they can't imagine pairing Ash up with another. It would be so…awkward.

"What's their problem?" David turned his direction to Joe and Jen, who visibly, were twins.

"Our parents tend to over react a lot, you know," Joe replied, sweat dropping. "Anyway, can I get you guys anything?"

"Our parents did say that you can have anything you want. It's on the house," Jen added, winking at Damian.

"No, we're all good, thanks," Damian replied, winking at Jen in return.

The two continued their flirt battle for another minute and the twins left. "So, Casanova," Kate started. "When will you accept my challenge for the badge?"

Damian snapped back to reality and said, "Tomorrow I guess, I have some errands to run after this."

They ate their ice-cream, and talked among themselves.

Tomorrow Kate would get her Boulder Badge.

* * *

Ash Ketchum was in his office, doors locked and computers running. He just came back from a lunch break and he had settled down comfortably in his chair. He was the President of an Organization in Sabra region. They had a branch in each region. He grabbed his Cellphone and punched in a number. After 3 rings someone answered. "Yes, sir Ketchum?" asked a nervous voice.

"Did the bomb go off according to plan?"

"Sir, yes sir. No one saw us when we planted the bomb. And it went flawlessly. No one will ever suspect that it was us."

"I see," Ash said. "Was anyone hurt?"

"No, sir."

"Good, good. Get the troops bomb off the Unova League Department. Not the stadium, but the building itself." Ash ended the call, and grimaced at himself.

After Unova, Kanto would be next.

* * *

**A/N: Don't I make the shortest chapters? Anyway, it would be longer soon. School's about to start 2 days from now, and I'm pretty much skunked. I would update at least once or twice a week.**

**Reviews = Pie (And, believe me, I love pies, almost as much as I love vacations) **


End file.
